The Misadventures of Luna Lovegood
by JimuHia
Summary: Luna Lovegood is attempting to get into the Yule Ball so she can find the girl of her dreams, Frea (my original character) and win her over. Luna's willing to do anything to get to the Yule Ball, and the only way she can is by getting an older boy to take her. This is my first story, and I apologize for any errors. Feedback would be appreciated. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: **_**Luna Lovegood is looking for a date to get into the Yule Ball. In this, she is a bisexual and has had multiple sexual encounters with both sexes, but she isn't a slut or even very experienced, just gets in some bad situations. She isn't naïve either, though. The story takes place in the fourth book (Luna was officially introduced in the fifth book, so she hasn't met Harry yet), when Luna was too young to go herself, but her plan is to get an older boy (or girl) to ask her. She needs in because the recently single Frea (original character) will be attending. Luna has had a massive crush on Frea since the first time they met. The encounter lasted hardly five seconds, but it was enough for Luna. She is going to stop at nothing to get to the Yule Ball and win Frea's heart. She has no idea just how far that's going to be.**_

**Story:** This is bad. This is really, really bad. It's only two weeks until the Yule Ball and I still don't have a date. I'm going to have to find someone who's just as desperate as I am. There's no way anyone else will be willing to go on such short notice. Everyone else already has their dates. This is just an overall disaster.  
There's only one place that I can think of where people will still be desperately looking for a date: the Slytherin common room. I'll have to go after potions class. It won't be hard to get the password. None of the Slytherins really bother to keep it a secret. It's usually written on the back of a toilet somewhere. The trick is not getting kicked out the moment I enter. It's going to take a lot of stealth. More over, it's going to take a lot of bare skin.  
I've always loved potions class. It's my opportunity to create amazing effects from simple ingredients. I once made a potion just off the wall that would paralyze anyone who drank it, but only if they were under the effects of a polyjuice potion. Snape was so impressed that he convinced me to submit the recipe to the Ministry of Magic for them to use as method of finding people who are disguised with polyjuice. Ever since then I've been kind of a teachers pet. Everyone else hates Snape's class, but I find it pretty enjoyable.  
When I get to class I set my books just to the side of the cauldron on my table. Today we're going to be making just some basic truth serums. Wait. Truth serums. This works perfectly! Instead of searching the castle for toilets with things written on them and hoping that it's the password, I'll just slip a truth serum into Snape's drink. I'll make mine with a little kick, so he won't remember telling me. Maybe my luck is turning around.  
Class goes on pretty much as usual. I catch Miles Bletchly, a Slytherin, staring at my backside, and make sure to give him a slight wink. Maybe I can get him to take me to the Yule Ball later. He seems quite interested in what he saw. I make the truth serum and prepare a small dose that I can easily slip in Snape's cup. Now I just need a reason to talk to him when he drinks it, and an oppurtunity to administer the serum. Maybe I can ask him a few questions after class, pretend to be more interested in truth serums. It could work.  
Just before class ends someone flings open the oak door. It's Seamus. I recognize him from the Quidditch field, when he and a bunch of other, how should I say, not so athletic people, were fumbling about the field.  
"Professor Snape!" He cries to the room, mostly out of breath, "Come quick, there's a fight! Crab and Goyle!"  
Snape jumps up and runs through the door, and as soon as he's out everyone is on their way to see whats going on. I take my chance and quickly pour my prepared dose of truth serum into Snapes cup, which contains a drink I can't quite distinguish. Afterwards I find myself in the hall with the rest of the class. Snape has already moved quickly to break up the fight with a couple quick charms from his wand, which is pointed at the incapacitated Crab and Goyle.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demands to know.  
"He took the last cupcake!" Crab whines, "IT WAS STRAWBERRY!"  
"I saw it first!" Goyle countered with an ugly snarl.  
"I should have known it would be something so...inconsequential." Snape sighed, "Twenty points from Slytherin."  
I can see Seamus and a few other Gryffindors grinning. The twenty point deduction put them in the lead for house cup. I always thought the house cup was a waste of time, but it seemed to motivate people, so how could I argue with it?  
The commotion dies down and class ends. I stay after everyone leaves and approach Snapes desk. I've already seen him take several large gulps of his drink, so I'm sure the potions working. Maybe just a few less suspicious questions to start with, just to make certain.  
"Professor?" I get his attention.  
"Yes, Luna?" He doesn't look up from his notebook, which he right quickly in.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about truth serums."  
"What do you want to know?" He seems very uninterested. Even if he doesn't forget what he tells me, I doubt he'll notice that he's spilling a secret. I'm confident it will work though.  
"Well, is it possible to make a serum that makes people lie as well? Like an anti-truth serum?"  
"Yes, yes. They're used all the time. Mostly to counter truth serums."  
"What kind of things do you think you could do with it?" This was the question I hoped would tell me if the potion was working.  
"There's all kinds of practical uses for it. The Ministry sometimes uses it to keep certain matters a secret. The death eaters used it break up certain chains of information and disorganize the Ministry." There's no way he'd be telling me this on his own. The serum had to be working.  
"Thanks I just have one more question. What's the password for the Slytherin common room?"  
"Pure-Blood."  
"Thanks." I turn to leave but something makes me hesitate. I just realized I have a teacher ready to tell me anything I want to know. I resist the urge to strip him of all his secrets, but there's no harm in a little fun is there?  
"Hey Snape, what's your middle name?"  
"Tobias." I crack up a bit. What kind of middle name is Tobias? I decide to go a little further.  
"Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about another teacher?" Ok, maybe a lot further. The power is hard to resist.  
"No."  
"What about a student?"  
"Yes." This is unexpected. I wonder...  
"Really? Who was it?  
"You." OK. This is getting a little weird. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. But still, my curiosity is peeked.  
"What happened in it?"  
"You drugged me with a powerful love potion, then made me your sex slave. It's a fetish of mine." Wow. Snape has an imagination. I'm leaving before this goes too far.  
"Alright, professor, I think we're done here." As I walk out I can still feel his eyes drilling into the back of my head. I swiftly close the door behind me. Time to visit the common room, but first a trip to my wardrobe.  
I'm going to dress very scantily, so that I can talk my way through the predominately male population of the common room. A short cut, no sleeved shirt, some short shorts, and bit of leggings. It isn't exactly dress code, so I make certain to cover up with some robes, a sweater, and sweat pants, all decorated with Ravenclaw insignias.  
I make my way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is. I get there OK, no unwanted attention en route. I wait to make sure nobody is coming down, then cast aside my robe and sweat shirt, then shimmy out of my sweat pants. It's so cold here under the Black Lake. I whisper the password to the door and slip through, undetected. I hide behind a couch before anyone has the chance to look up. They don't give much thought as to why the door opened and nobody came in. They seem a bit slow, so it probably won't be too hard to convince one to go to the Yule Ball with me. I just need to avoid the fact that I'm not supposed to be down here.  
There are only a few people here. Some I can identify by name, but others just a title. I recognize Vaisey, Miles Bletchley, Millicent Bulstrode, the Carrow twins, the guy I share a defense against the dark arts class with, and someone I see on the stairs everyday. Everyone else must be elsewhere among the castle. I need to get one or two of them alone, and I think I know just the way how.  
I sneak up to the boys sleeping quarters. I search the first chest of drawers that catches my eye and find a small coin inside. I take it and lob it down the corridor, making several, nice, loud clinks as it bounces around. I can hear Vaisey telling Miles to see what the commotion was. Perfect. I hide behind the open door and wait for him to appear. I make sure my shirt is showing cleavage and my shorts are pulled low. Hopefully he'll be too distracted to care what I'm doing here.  
He walks through the door with the coin in hand and looks about the room. He shrugs and goes to put it back where it goes. I slowly close the door, and he turns around as it makes a slight thud.  
"Hey there Miles." I give him a little eye flutter just for effect.  
"Hey there. I knew you were into me, but showing up by my bed half-naked? Hmm..." He eyes be up and down and I can't help but feel vulnerable. I'm starting to rethink this plan, but I'm resolved to go through with it. I have to get to the Yule Ball. For Frea.  
"Well what can I say." I move a little closer to him "I just couldn't stay away." He closes the distant between us.  
"Well, in that case..." He reaches around me and puts his hand on my ass. I jump a little, but don't stop him.  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me." Hopefully I can get him to agree before this goes too far.  
"That depends." He says slyly. I don't like the look in his eyes.  
"On what?" I ask tentatively.  
"On how good you are in bed. "He squeezes my ass and nuzzles my neck in one quick motion. So much for not going to far. I could try to get someone else to go to the Ball with me, but that would mean retracting my offer to Miles, and he might not take kindly to that. He isn't questioning why I showed up in the boys sleeping quarters of Slytherin house, but he might if he doesn't get his way. Plus, each second I go without a date for the Yule Ball increases my chance of not getting one at all. I have to do this. For Frea.  
I pull his head up with mine and kiss him. I make sure to use a lot of tongue. He moans a little in my mouth, and I can't lie, I'm a little turned on. I push him back onto the bed I assume is his and get on top of him. I continue making out with him until he flips me over onto my back and gets on all fours above me. He begins kissing down my neck and quickly reaches my shirt line. I pull it over my head for him and allow him to paw at my breasts through my bra.  
I peel his shirt off of his chest and unbutton his pants. He begins to reach under my bra but I pull his hands away, He looks a little confused, but that look turns to delight when I flip him over and scoot down so that my eyes are level with his waist line. This seems like a better alternative to having sex with him.  
I pull down his pants and cast them aside. His cock looks like it's about eight inches long, and it's so thick. I rub it through his boxers while he moans and kicks in ecstasy. I slowly pull his long dick out and stroke it up and down. I can think of worse things to put in my mouth. I slowly run my tongue over it as his moans get louder. Why does he have to be so loud? I'm afraid someone's going to hear us. I take his entire penis into my mouth, trying to get him to cum fast and get this over with.  
I bob up and down on him. He bucks, and I can tell he's about to orgasm. I put my lips just around the head and lick it until he fills my mouth with warm cum. I spit it out on his blanket. I've never given a blow job before, and I didn't expect it to taste that bad. He grins at me and lays his head back.  
"So I take it we'll be going to the Ball together?" I ask as I retrieve my shirt and pull it back on. He begins to collect his clothes as well and replace them onto his body.  
"Oh yeah," He nods eagerly," I could definitely get use to this." I hope he doesn't expect this to happen again before the Ball. I think I can hold him off till then, and after that I won't have to pretend to like him anymore. I think the worst of this is over. Now I just have to relax and wait.  
"So how am I going to get out of here?" My plan was to use whoever I got to go to the Ball to sneak back out.  
"No idea, the way you came in I suppose." This idiot is completely useless.  
"Think you could get everyone out of the common area for me? I would be really grateful." I give him a small wink. I really hate doing this.  
"Yeah, I suppose. But the Carrow sisters might be tough to budge. They've sat in there for the past two hours, just studying. They're so weird."  
I figure I could get past the Carrows easy enough. They hardly ever look up from their work and only ever talk to each other, so they shouldn't notice me sneaking out. I wait until I can hear people leaving, then begin to sneak through the hall. I get to the common room door when I freeze in my tracks.  
There, on the couch, the Carrow twins were making out. Flora was on top of Hestia, and they were both passionately into each others mouths. I suppose I must have gasped, because they both stopped and looked over at me.  
"So," Flora says, sitting up, "You're the slut that was making Miles scream in there." My gut twanged.  
"I'm pretty sure the whole school could hear it." Hestia chimes in.  
I can feel my face flushing with color. I make for the door but Flora moved to stop me.  
"Why don't you have a seat, you dirty slut." Flora's words make me cringe. I hate myself for stooping so low, but it was worth it for Frea. I do as I am told, because I have a feeling they weren't just going to let me leave anyway.  
"I don't think those clothes are very school appropriate." Hestia jeered as she looked me over.  
"Yeah," Flora adds, "I think you should take them off."  
"What?" I don't quite understand.  
"You heard her." Hestia moves closer, "Take it off. Everything." I don't move a muscle.  
"If you don't", Flora reaches out and grabs my arm, "We will." I pull my arm away. What the hell are they thinking? It's two on one, and each of them alone are twice as strong as me. I have no choice. I slowly begin taking off my shirt.  
"Hurry up." Hestia urges.  
"We haven't got all day." Flora remarks.  
I move a bit faster and soon I'm down to my underthings. I reach back and unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the ground. This feels so wrong. I refuse to move further. Hestia grabs at my breast and I pull away. Before I know it, Flora is behind me hold me in place by my arms. Hestia goes back to my tits and takes one nipple in her mouth. She gently sweeps here tongue over it and sucks lightly. It feels so bad, but I kinda like it.  
When she's done with my breasts she kneels down to be face level with my panties. She brushes the outside with her fingertips, then pulls them down slowly. I'm still soaking wet from my encounter with Miles, and her tongue didn't exactly help to dry things up.  
"You little slut." Hestia coos, "You are so wet. You love this don't you." I don't make a sound. She moves her finger tips up and down my pussy lips. I shake a little at her touch. Then she begins to drag her tongue across before parting them with her fingers and delving her tongue in deep. I lose it and begin convulsing. Flora let's go.  
"The little slut is loving this." It's Flora's turn to coo, "Look at her go."  
They lay me on my back and Hestia continues to go at my pussy with her expert tongue. Flora quickly removes her clothes and dangled her ass above my face, demanding that I lick her sweet pussy juices before they dripped. I continue to convulse and moan at Hestias touch as I force my own tongue into Flora. I really don't want to, but I love the way this feels.  
Flora begins moaning loudly and I can tell Hestia is fingering herself by the way her rhythm has changed. Each of us are in our own world with ecstasy. Everyone stops for a moment before climaxing in a gush of fluid and warmth. All three of us elicit a loud and passionate moan as we collapse, sexually exhausted from the experience.

**(Chapter 2 coming soon. This one was pretty much just smut, but the following ones won't be. I guess I just wanted a hook for the first chapter or something, but If you don't like it, don't worry. The other chapters will by different. Thanks for reading, R&R, and all that jazz.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Intro_: Chapter 2 of The Misadventures of Luna Lovegood. Luna has gotten Miles Bletchley, a young Slytherin boy, to agree to take her to the Yule Ball. She had to pay a hefty price, but it was worth it for Frea. Not only did she have to pay for Miles, but on her way out of the Slytherin common room was confronted by the Carrow twins, who had some ideas of a price of their own. Will Luna find Frea at the Yule Ball and achieve her dreams?_**

** Story**: I quickly grab my clothes and throw them on, run out the door, grab my robes, sweatshirt, and sweat pants, then make a mad dash back to the common room. _My_ common room. I need to put that horrible nightmare behind me. It was all just too much.

I don't realize that I left my stockings with Hestia and Flora until I get back to the girl's sleeping quarters. I don't care. There's no way I'm going back. I change out of these slutty clothes and put on something respectable before going out to hand out Quiblers. It will help distract my mind.

After a few hours pass I finally calm down. It was alright. I made it. The worst was over and only dreams could lay ahead. I had my path to Frea brightly lit and easy to walk on. All it would take now was time. Just two weeks until I could fall in love again. I return to my common room and sit on the couch. I don't have any more classes today, so I hit the books. Defense Against the Dark Arts mostly. We have a massive test coming up that I am wildly under prepared for.

But my thoughts keep wandering. To Frea, and her soft, brunette hair. Her smooth, blue dress that I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of. The dress she would be wearing to the Ball. Her voice, solid and sturdy, yest so lulling and lyrical. Her long legs, looking amazing all the way up. I can't take it.I close the books and take a walk.

I find myself near Hagrid's Hut. The thestrals are here. They always have a way of soothing my worries, dissolving my angst. I stand on my tip toes and scratch a very tall one on the top of it's head. They really are amazing creatures. By the end of the night my mind heals entirely. I manage to keep Frea at the back of my head the events of Slytherin common room out entirely. I'm back to thinking about important things, like crumple-horned snorkaks. Nearly the whole two weeks passes like this, with small burst of panic entering my mind here and there about Frea and what I would say to her in the preorganized romantic setting of the Yule Ball. I really have no idea, but the feeling is so terrible I just avoid it entirely.

Then something happened. I realized it was four days until the Yule Ball, and I had no dress. Nothing. I had been too busy avoiding Miles to find out what we'd be wearing. It was a fake date, but I still needed it to look real, and I needed something to wear when I talked to Frea. I decided not to panic, because the last time I did that, I ended up in a very bad situation. Instead, I very calmly went and sent an owl to my dad. I told him that I was going to the Ball with a very nice, Ravenclaw boy, who was very interested in narggles and crumple-horned snorkacks. I hated lieing to him, but I really didn't have much of a choice. I told him that I needed a dress, and that I was going to need it very soon. I just really hope he actually gets around to it.

I turn to leave the Owlery when I see him. Miles. His facial expression tells me I should start panicking right about now.

"Uh, hey Miles, what's up?" I try to sound cheerful and avoid the fact that I've been avoiding him for two weeks.

"You know what's up. Nothing. That's exactly what's up. Not a single peep from you." He sounds pissed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I've been really busy. I have a lot of tests and all. I_ am_ a Ravenclaw." The excuse is poor and was done in haste. I really hope he doesn't do anything rash.

"Well. I forgive you." Wow. That was...a pleasant surprise.

"Really?" I give him a genuine smile.

"No, bitch. Come here." He reaches out and grips my arm. I can feel his fingers digging into my skin.

"Ouch, stop it, that hurts!" I try to wrench my arm away. His grip his too strong.

He leans in close and says at a normal speaking volume directly into my ear, "Yeah, and how do you plan on stopping me?"

"She doesn't have to." I don't recognize the voice, but it's male. The voice quavers, but it's trying to be strong. "Because I will."

_** (Ooh, I wonder who it is. No, really, I have no idea. If someone can give me a suggestion on who it should be, that'd be great, but if not I'll just pull something out of thin air. Thanks for reading the second chapter, I know it was short but I'm kinda low on time. Write a review, fav, follow, even PM me, I don't care.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Intro****: **_**Luna has been ignoring Miles successfully until four days before the Yule Ball. Now he has her by the arm, but will a myserious stranger save her from another horrible encounter?**_

* * *

**Story****: **"Let go of her." The voice sounds brave, but very reluctantly so. "Now."

"And why would I do that?" Miles turns. I still can't see who it is, but apparently he can. He let's go of my hand immediately. Who could be standing there?

"Alright, alright." Miles sounds scared now, but very good at hiding it. "No need for violence. Put that bloody thing away."

"Leave." The voice now sounds much more confident. It speaks very plainly, as if it's worried that if it speaks more than one word at once it will crack.

Miles turns to me and anger flies from his eyes like fire. "I'm not done with you." He snarls and walks out the door.

I can see the speaker now. He has long dark hair, long dark hair, and eyes so dark they seem to resonate the night. He's about a decimeter taller than me, so around 168 centimeters. He isn't exactly muscular, but he's not nearly scrawny. A sort-of-long neck stands on his sloped shoulders, and on that stands his head. I can tell he's a Ravenclaw by his robes, but I've never seen him around.

Then I noticed what was in his hands. It was a long dagger, curved and looking wickedly sharp. He holds it point down and doesn't break eye contact with Miles until he's gone. Once he's out of sight, the stranger drops his hands to his sides.

"Hi." He says it very simply, like he's still afraid his voice will break.

"Um, hey." I don't really know what else to say.

"Who was that?" He gestures towards the empty doorway.

"Miles Bletchley. My date to the Yule Ball. At least I hope he still is." It felt weird saying that, because I would never go anywhere with that slimeball if there was any other way. Wait. Maybe there is...

"Who are you?"

"My name is Michael Corner. Nice to meet you." He sticks his hand out to shake mine, forgetting his still has a dagger in it. I jump back and squeak a little, involuntarily.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy like that, let me put this away because someone loses an arm." He pulls his robe back and sticks the dagger into a small loop on his waist. The handle and blade form perfectly to his leg, so that when he moves his robe back you couldn't tell it was there at all.

"Need that often do you?" I gesture to where he replaced the dagger.

"Just a little paranoid is all." He seems to be dodging the question, but I don't really care enough to interrogate him.

"Well, thanks for being paranoid." I give him a small smile.

"Ha ha," His laugh is a little nervous, as if he doesn't talk to people much. "My pleasure."

We kind of just sit there for a few seconds, with a not quite awkward silence piercing the air. Finally he stops it.

"I never caught your name."

"Oh, right. Luna Lovegood." This time it's my turn to extend my hand. We shake hands, and his skin feels so smooth, yet rigid and firm. It's like the inside of a tree, after you get past the rough bark. That slick, smooth, green wood inside, but not as wet.

"So Michael," I try to look as innocent as possible, "What year are you in?" With any hope, I can go to the Ball with him and not that wretched Miles creature.

"Fourth year. What about you?" Well, he's old enough. But is he willing to go?

"Third." There's only one way to find out. "Erm, this might sound weird, but do you have a date to the Yule Ball?"

"Uh, no. You? Oh, wait, you already said. That Bletchley fellow."

"Yeah. I kind of really, really, _really,_ hate him. I'm not old enough to go to the Yule Ball myself, so I needed a date to get in. Miles was the only person I could find to go with me on such short notice."

"I see." He looked kind of deep in thought. "Why go to the Yule Ball at all?" I don't know why, but I feel like I could tell him everything. So I do.

"Well, there's this girl named Frea. She's in your year, do you know her?"

"I've seen her around, but I've never talked to her."

"Well, I've been in love with her for nearly a month now, but I've only ever spoken to her once. She's going to the Yule Ball alone, because she recently broke up with her girlfriend and didn't want all of her preparation to go to waste. I planned on getting into the Yule Ball and turning it into our first date. Now that I'm saying it out loud it sounds very childish and stupid."

"Well, I think it's a great idea. If you want, I'll get you in."

"Yes!" I leap on the spot, "Erm, I mean, yes. Thank you. That'd be wonderful."

"Well, we've got a lot of planning if we're going to go to the Yule Ball in four days. And something has to be done about Bletchley."

I grin broadly. This is amazing. Finally. No more worry and panic. I was going to the Yule Ball, and I was going to win Frea. Life felt good again.

_**(Thanks guys, for reading. It would mean a lot to me if you could maybe favorite it or something, just so I know that anybody's reading this. This was another short chapter, but I plan on making the fourth chapter more like the first one, with a much higher word count. The next chapter will come soon, if it hasn't already. Thank you!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Intro****: **_**Luna has finally had a break in her bad luck. Michael Corner has agreed to take her to the Yule Ball, which is in four days, instead of Miles Bletchley, scumbag extraordinaire. But is four days enough to get ready for Frea? Is Miles done wrecking things? Why am I asking you all these questions, I'm the one writing the damn thing. I think I'm gonna wrap this up with this chapter, because the story is starting to ramble. A little more femslash ahead.**_

**Story****: **Me and Michael walk back to the Ravenclaw common room together. He already has some clothes to wear and such, but I still need a dress. Everything else is seeming to go right. I can't see anything going wrong, but of course that just meant they were hiding. There was the ever crushing thought that Frea might not take to would be the worst.

Micheal and I say our good byes and good nights, then head for bed. I'm actually surprised I never ran into him much previously, considering we're only a year apart and both Ravenclaws. I can tell Michael was going to be a very good friend.

My dreams are so vivid. I'm at the Yule Ball. I can see Frea through the crowd, back turned to me. I start making my way through the masses of crowded people, trying desperately to get to her. For every inch of ground I cover, she seems to cover two. I can't catch up. She's getting away. I speed up, but someone grabs my arm. I turn and see it's Miles, with a devilish grin on his face. I try to get awy but he's too strong. He grabs and tears at my skin and my clothes. Everyone else, the crowd, Frea, just dissolves to black.

That's when I wake up in a sweat and nearly scream. I don't, of course. I stifle it, then stay up all night just staring at the ceiling and trying not breath so heavily. Sleep never comes.

_**(You know guys, I just realized I don't know how to write the Yule Ball. I can't picture any of it in my head. I'm not exactly the most socially active person, but I have a brilliant imagination and apparently this isn't a part of it. I just tried like, a million and one times, and it simply isn't working. So, Instead of writing something so bizarre and nonsensical you want to shoot yourself, I'm just going to skip it and do my best to summarize it. It's a success, Luna finds Frea and talks to her. Frea falls in love with Luna just as much as she has been in love with her. Michael goes off and does his own thing, and after the fact Luna sees him leaving the Ball with Ginny Weasley (for those that don't know, Michael and Ginny met at the Yule Ball and dated after, so this works into the original story line). Now, Frea and Ginny are taking a moonlight stroll and talking. Sorry for the suckishness.)**_

Me and Frea are so similar! It turns out she's an avid reader of the Quibbler, she knows about narggles and crumple-horned snorkaks, she's just so amazing. We've been talking avidly for about an hour, but now there's a strange silence. It's not awkward or negative...it's...almost sensual. We both stop walking at the same time and turn to each other. I look into her bright green eyes, and she looks back with the same intensity. Then her lids flutter closed, and she moves her face closer to mine. I close the distance and out lips touch with the delicacy one would associate with a butterfly landing on the softest pillow. The kiss gradual becomes more intense, with either of us only ever breaking it for a quick gasp of air. Sparks fly, almost literally, and soon she's on her back, lying on the grass, with me over her greedily sucking on the warmth of her lips and tongue.

Then, what was only moments before a delicate and extremely soft kiss, turns into a frenzy of passion. We rip at each others clothes. I tear her expensive looking dress into pieces, and she doesn't seem to even notice. She claws at the top of my sky blue dress, quickly removing it and exposing my bra. Then she moves the bottom half, which is turned to ribbons in only seconds. We both lay they, panting, kissing passionately, wearing nothing but our bras and panties.

We both pause briefly. I'm still above her, and we stare into each others eyes, for a moment that unspoken link connecting us once more, allowing us to peer through the iris and into the others soul. Then it's back to passion, as she flips me onto my back and rips my bra off. She licks one of my tits up and down, and for a moment I feel like I might get off on this alone.

Then she begins massaging the other breasts, and my moans fill the night with passion. I buck wildly as she quickly moves down to my panties, and rubs through the fabric with impatience. I quickly and hungrily flip her back over. I slide her panties down and off her legs with one swift motion, exposing her delicate, glistening pussy. I lean in and part the lips, licking the interior with smooth, deliberate strokes. Now it's her turn to moan, and the sound make my panties even more wet then they were previously.

Frea bucks and kicks in ecstasy, I all the while continuing to dig my tongue into her, sucking up the sweet juices the gush forth. When she orgasms, she practically screams in delight, lighting the entire forest with pleasure. I don't care if anyone hears, all I care about is feeling what she's feeling.

Frea quickly comes down from her climax and looks at me with a passion in her eyes that seems to fill them with fire. She pushes me swiftly off of her and onto my back. Then she snaps the elastic on my panties and flings them off to the side, filling my pussy with the same detail I had giver her. Her fingers enter me as well, pushing in and out, making me shiver with all the subtlety of a hippogryff under the cruciatus curse. I can feel her tongue and and fingers exploring inside of me, carving out paths in the tight space they have to wander.

I cum fast and hard, fluids flowing like a waterfall onto the grass. She gets off and watches as I convulse on the ground, my mind a blank with ecstasy. It takes me longer to come down than Frea did, but when I do it's nothing but bliss. We lay there, side by side, looking up into the sky in utter silence.

Frea turns her head to look at me. Her eyes begin to light with passion once more, and soon we're at it again. The encounters last throughout the night, inextinguishable passion lasting well until dawn. At around what appears to be five o' clock in the morning, we both fall asleep, still unclothed, me on top of her with my mouth still nuzzled into her neck. The night was...perfect.

_**(The End! Yay! I know, it sucked. The last few paragraphs were OK though, right? Whatever. It's done now, and let me just note that that was NOT my element. That was so far from familiar to me that I might as well have been bobbing for apple when the apples teleport and there's no water. Even if my metaphor doesn't make sense, you get the idea. Thanks for reading anyways, means a lot, review, PM with questions, whatever. I didn't even proof read this, so it's probably filling to the brim with typos. Bye bye everyone, I had fun writing this, hope you had fun reading!)**_


End file.
